I Wanna Kiss A Boy
by Lily and her tramps
Summary: Can be read as a part of a series with Once, In You I Had A Brother, or as a stand alone. Loki and Thor are finally on good terms with each other, but Loki's not really satisfied yet. M for sexy thoughts, kisses, and blood via twine threaded through Loki's lips.


AN: Hello! This is a companion piece to Once, In You I Had A Brother, but i'm pretty sure you can read it by itself. There's a little masturbatory scene and mentions of very flexible teens, and boys kissing, and blood, but other than that this story's as clean as a whistle! Enjoy!

* * *

_Thor? _Thor looked up from his brother's lap and smiled. It had been almost a month since Loki and Thor had begun to reconnect, and even though he didn't see Thor as his brother, Loki had decided to tolerate Thor's use of the word as a term of endearment and leave it at that. Most of their conflicts in the cell had stemmed from Thor's use of the word, and so their interactions had become almost consistently peaceful.

"Yes Loki?"

_Why did you love Ms. Foster? _Thor tensed and Loki immediately regretted asking. _I'm sorry, I know this might be... uncomfortable-_

"No, it is alright Loki. I am not entirely sure, to be honest. She was so clever, and so _kind_ to me in my time of need, but I feel that there is never a definitive reason for such things, they simply happen." Loki nodded, his head somewhere else. "Why do you ask? What troubles you, brother?" Loki shook his head.

_Nothing, Thor. _Thor gave him a stern look. _It is of no importance! I promise you, Thor. Do not let it trouble you._

"Very well." Hours later, Loki changed out of his Jotun form as Thor made to leave.

_Thor,_ Loki smiled as much as his stitches allowed as Thor turned to him. _Give us a kiss._ Thor chuckled, happy for the regained ease that Loki teased him with.

"I will come visit again tomorrow, brother." Loki's smile shifted, but didn't falter.

_Goodbye, Thor._

* * *

Loki stared at the stiff flesh between his legs, and willed himself to find a way to spend it without the use of his hands or mouth (he was both curious and flexible in his teenaged years). After fifteen minutes of experimenting, the closest he could get was his feet. he couldn't make them nearly as tight as a fist, but it seemed to do the job.

He closed his eyes against the sight of his blue skin in the moonlight and tried to remember some parts of the dream he had been having. _Warm, golden skin against mine, giving underneath me as I push in. Firm, strong muscles just waiting for me to touch and bite and mark for my own. _His body shuddered and his head rolled back, but his mouth stayed carefully closed. _"Yes, Loki," The rough male voice of my lover moans, "harder my love, please!"_ After months without release, Loki's body quickly gave in.

"_Thor!_" Loki's body doubled over in a mix of the electric pleasure of his orgasm, and the horrendous pain of the twine in his skin tearing partway through it when he opened his mouth. He cried the remainder of the night away, pain and guilt and loneliness eating away at him.

The next morning, Thor went down to Loki's cell and saw Loki curled up like a praying human, a puddle of blood under his mouth. He took off his cape and wrapped it around Loki's blue shoulders so that he could lift his body upright. He looked at Loki's sleeping eyes, red-rimmed as if he had been crying, and his torn and bloody face where the stitches through the skin of his mouth had torn the holes wider.

"Brother! Brother wake up!"

_Not your brother..._ Loki said sleepily as he turned back to his preferred pale form. He groggily opened his eyes to Thor's tearful ones and furrowed his brow. _What is the matter?_ Thor's thumb gently brushed Loki's brutalized lips. Loki smiled, still lethargic from crying. _If you kiss them, they will feel much better._

"_What?_ Loki, what has happened to you? You have been acting so differently lately. Asking about Lady Jane, teasing me about kisses at the strangest times-"

_Not teasing. Asking. _Thor stayed painfully still, and stared at Loki with confusion. _Close you eyes, Thor. _He did, and slowly, as if he was preparing for some kind of horrid backlash, Loki placed a chaste kiss on Thor's lips. Thor gasped and opened his eyes. Loki was blushing, and doing his best not to look either at Thor or between his own legs. His gaze instead had landed between Thor's legs. His eyes followed Loki's, and came to rest on the crotch of his pants. He then quickly looked away, embarrassed by the surprise bulge there.

"We..."he started, "we are _brothers_, Loki."

_No we_ _are not._

"But we were raised to be."

_So what? If we both want this, that should not matter. Do you want this, Thor? _Thor still stubbornly refused to look at Loki, and so he grabbed Thor by his chin with a wordless spell and turned his head. _Do you want me?_ Thor blushed and looked down from Loki's eyes, his eyes resting on Loki's own unhidden manhood. _I have wanted you for what feels like a lifetime. Maybe it has been._

Loki's hands shook inside their metal gloves. he was well aware that if Thor turned him down, he would likely loose his only friend, the only person who cared for him so dearly that they visited him in his cell daily. The thought made him want to cry. To scream until his lungs collapsed at the broken edge of the bifrost. Or maybe just walk over it. Just as Loki's tears began to spill, Thor leaned over to him and kissed them away. Loki blinked away the rest and saw Thor smiling so lovingly at him. He felt the warmth of Thor's hand on his neck and sobbed in relief as Thor kissed him.

* * *

AN: Hello! This is my second published Thorki story, and while it's a lot shorter than the first one, I think I might like it better? Please read my other stories and tell me what you think of this one!


End file.
